Bonnie
Bonnie is a Gambler and the ninth announced character for PAYDAY 2 and the tenth to be released. Bonnie is the second female heister added to the game, and the first free one. Bonnie was unlocked on the Hypetrain event on March 1, 2015 and was released March 15th during the Spring Break event. Background Bonnie grew up in Glasgow during the harsh times under the Thatcher era in the 1980's which caused the working class to be highly affected and put under much pressure from the Conservative reign. The hard economic times is likely what caused Bonnie to turn to a life of crime and become a hardened gangster specializing in bank robbery. At some point in her criminal life she met Hoxton and the two formed a friendship. Years before the events of PAYDAY 2, Bonnie was arrested and incarcerated, likely for armed robbery of an unknown bank. On the inside, she used her skills as a gambler to win information, which was a valuable currency, and managed to find out about the infamous Payday gang which she intended to join once she was released. She also discovered some pieces of information regarding Hoxton's framer which she would later inform the Englishman, setting the first pieces of his plan for retribution. Given Hoxton's determination to catch the rat, he reluctantly accepted her into the gang and used his diplomatic skills and charisma to convince the others. Trivia *Bonnie is of Scottish nationality as her promotional image shows her wearing a T-shirt with "I 'heart' GLGW" written across it with the heart bearing the Saltire. The font is also reminiscent of medieval Celtic scripture. ** "GLGW" could mean Glasgow, the largest city in Scotland. ** Possibly as a nod to her nationality, Bonnie's mask sports a stylized Glasgow Smile, a type of wound that goes from both sides of the mouth to the ear as a result of an attack, rumored to have originated from Glasgow, Scotland. *Bonnie's voice actress, Séainín Brennan, was the original voice actress for Clover in her teaser trailer. * Despite wearing a casual shirt and pants in the Hype Train website, she wears a nearly all-black outfit (with some parts on the undershirt being red.) in-game, regardless of armor. She also has a different haircut from the Hype Train image, having close shaves on both sides instead of a full hairdo. ** Like Clover, Bonnie does not wear a tie. *Bonnie's associated perk deck is "Gambler". * Bonnie is the second female heister in PAYDAY 2. * When answering a pager, Bonnie will sometimes speak in an American accent. Also, like Clover, the pager operator doesn't find it suspicious that a female is answering a pager when all the guards are male. * Bonnie is the second character to be initiated into the gang by Hoxton, the first being Clover. * Bonnie has a heart and scroll tattoo on the back of her neck with the name "Chuck" written on it, this could hint at a former boyfriend named "Chuck". * Bonnie is likely alcoholic, as her signature melee weapon is a bottle of Rivertown Glen. Rivertown is a famous brewery of alcoholic beverages. Videos Bonnie voice lines|Bonnie in-game quotes Part 1. More Bonnie voice lines|Bonnie in-game quotes Part 2. Category:Characters (Payday 2)